The Delta Hotel
by AuthorofFanfictions
Summary: What happens when Eleanor and Delta come across a hotel and stay there? Review this is my first story so I probably suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Motel and Delta

Chapter 1

My Daddy is with me

Elizabeth's POV  
As Daddy and I went down the hall looking for angels he turned around and looked at me. I gave Daddy a silly face and his visor turned a bright yellow as it always does when he's happy. I wished at that moment I could see Daddy's face and that Daddy could speak it's really frustrating not knowing what's on his mind, you know what I mean? As we reached a new area Daddy looked excited I saw a big sign with big lights that said MOTEL. Daddy opened the door and we walked inside off a desk he grabbed some keys and we headed up the stairs. we entered the room and the room number was the Greek Delta, I noticed it's on the key too. As Daddy sat on the couch I heard a sigh come from Daddy so I sighed too, after I did that he looked at me funny so I just giggled and his visor turned a bright blue, that's what it does when he's laughing. At night time Daddy led me to a bed and snuggled up with me I let out a big yawn and fell asleep. As I drift into unconsciousness I think: This definitely beats sleeping on the ground!


	2. Chapter 2: The Defense

Delta Hotel Chapter 2

Thanks to all you guys who liked the Delta Hotel chapter 1!

As Delta made his way through the rooms cleaning them out of splicers and trash, he found some interesting things. Some of them were plasmids  
and some rather interesting photos, like a picture of Andrew Ryan and his Wife. The most interesting thing was a picture of Eleanor. As  
Delta looked at his daughter he couldn't see anythings but admiration for her, she had bright blue eyes and black hair. The only things  
that she kept as a little sister was her black hair and her attitude. Delta made his way through the hotel and finished off the remaining  
splicers and thought: "next I will turn on the electricity". When Delta walked down the stairs they shook violently so he thought: "I'll  
need to replace these probably". It turned out he didn't what he heard was just several brute splicers' breathing he took those down quickly  
enough and flipped on the electricity the hotel came alive.

Delta started checking the defenses, lots of security cameras and bots, so he hacked them  
so they were all friendly. Then he zapped the turrets and hacked those too. Now that they had a  
suitable line of defense he laid down with little Eleanor and went to sleep

Thanks again for reading chapter two guys Chapter Three will introduce new characters and should  
be put next week on about Tuesday! Bye Guys!

I'll Be needing OCs too so here we go!

Name:  
Gender:  
Hair Color:  
Build (Fat or Skinny or Muscular):  
Attitude:


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Epsilon

**Hey Guys I'm back and thanks to you guys who sent me OC's! We will be introducing new characters today isn't that exciting! Well on with the chapter!**

**Eleanor POV **

As me and Daddy walked on the street looking for angels I heard a low roar coming from the left. I shrank back in fear and asked Daddy, "What is that awful noise Daddy?" He looked at me and his visor turned red, it does that when he's angry or senses danger I'm thinking it's the latter. He pointed to himself and I got the message: it was a Big Daddy like him. We turned a corner and I got a good look at it. It looked like it was laughing. Next to him was a little sister like me I guess she said something funny but then out of nowhere a spider splicer dropped out of the ceiling and took the girl. The other Daddy's portholes immediately became red as he was enraged. He looked down at his weapon and noticed all he had was a drill. The Big Daddy's portholes were now a deep purple: that meant he was very sad. Daddy approached his "Brother" and put a hand on his shoulder and made some garbling noises and the other Daddy made some back. Then he turned to me and said "Hello Eleanor I'm Church Leonard, but you can call me Epsilon". Epsilon could speak I realized and now I was filled with joy! Someone who can translate what Daddy was saying, I was so excited.

"Hello Epsilon are you coming back with us?" I responded. "Yes yes I am Eleanor, I hear you guys are living in a protected hotel, am I correct?" he asked "Yes"

"Oh good I will be your bouncer if you will let me"

Now I was happy a bouncer to me = extra Daddy or maybe he can be Uncle Epsilon! But I simply responded with my nose turned high: "You May".

"Quite a trooper you have there Delta, good choice on picking her to protect" Epsilon said to Daddy.

Daddy made some noises in response and Epsilon turned to me and said: "Your Daddy says your'e quite the energetic one"

"Yes, yes I am"

When we got back Epsilon checked our defenses and made some upgrades. He was impressed with what Daddy did and after Daddy gave him a room key and Epsilon thanked him.

After Dinner Epsilon got up from the table and took out a instrument and started playing. It was a guitar he called it and it played lovely music that mother would never let me listen to.

Epsilon turned in early that night: probably to grieve while me and Daddy watched TV and ate cookies. Then we went to bed.

**Thx guys for reading 4th chapter be out sometime this week need even MORE OCs**


End file.
